A Demon Slayer's Heart
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: He leaned forward, his lips hovering dangerously close to mine. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to slow my racing heart..
1. Chapter 1 Denial

I walked slowly beside Kagome, my hand working out a muscle in my shoulder I had twisted in our previous battle against one of Naraku's incarnations.

It was a long fight, considering how the beast evaded our attacks so quickly. Yet in the end, Inuyasha's demon blade brought it down. I stared up at the half demon walking ahead of us.

He didn't seem at all weary from the fight, as usual. It's not as if he was one to suffer aches and pains, as he would say, it was a fatal flaw that only humans had to deal with. I shook my head knowingly as he clenched his fists firmly at his waist.

Glancing over my shoulder, I stared at the placid smile of Miroku.

He was walking casually a few steps behind us, the tiny Shippo laying limply in his arm, exhausted.

His violet eyes trailed up slowly, meeting my mahogany ones in a locked stare. Almost instantaneously, the corners of his lips peeled up his face, his brilliant white teeth gleamed.

I snapped my head back forward, quickly averting my gaze. For some reason, whenever his eyes turned my way, and he flashed that gloriously mischievous smile, my heart fluttered wildly. It was an annoying phenomenom that happened more often as of late.

I cannot pinpoint when exactly this strange sensation started occurring. It seemed as if since the moment I met Miroku, his eyes had the power to make my palms sweat and cause me to act like a giddy little child. I'm sure this hadn't gone unnoticed by him or our other companions. It happened so often I'm sure even Kirara picked up on it.

I let out a frustrated sigh which caused Kagome's eyes to move from Inuyasha to me.

"What's the matter"? She asked softly as I shook my head, fighting to quell the fluttering butterflies in my stomach.

"It's nothing". I lied, turning my eyes away from her. I knew she knew otherwise, she always did.

I dared to glance backward, catching a glimpse of Miroku as he turned in my direction. Again my heart began to race and my stomach clench. I quickly snapped my head forward, mumbling under my breath. Cursing myself for letting him affect me so.


	2. Chapter 2 Lingering Gaze

We took up shelter in a large castle, mostly due to Miroku's famous lie and a few glares from Inuyasha.

After our elaborate meal was served, we sat in silence in a small room facing the center courtyard. Kagome stretched out on her bedroll beside Inuyasha.

I sat against the wall, my legs extended as Kirara laid comfortably on my lap. My fingers made trails through the soft fur behind her neck and I was greeted by a soft rhythmic purr. My eyes lifted slightly to the others, studying each of their expressions carefully.

Inuyasha was silent as usual, his amber eyes turned outward through the open doors. Kagome watched him silently, her smile peacful, content. Shippo was a few feet away from her, his knees hugged to his chest as his head bobbed up and down, fighting sleep. My throat clenched as my eyes moved to Miroku. He was sitting opposite of Inuyasha beside the door, his arm draped over his right knee, eyes on his hand as he clenched and released it.

For a moment I watched him, my breath caught in my lungs. He looked so dreamy; his eyes sat perfectly beneath long lashes. My eyes moved to his high cheek bones and down to his jaw. It was strong, yet not so severe. He still looked young, fresh,

I closed my eyes quickly, just in time as his eyes turned toward me.

My heart began twittering again, pressing hard against my ribcage as if it were fighting to break from my sternum. I could feel blush burning my cheeks but I prayed he hadn't noticed.

As I looked up slowly, his head was turned away, this time facing the courtyard.

Kagome yawned loudly from her bed, causing everyone to look at her. "I'm going to go bathe". She said looking at me smoothly. "You already went right Sango"?

I nodded quickly, avoiding Miroku's gaze as he looked at me. "Yeah. I did before supper". I said quickly as Kagome nodded climbing to her feet.

I caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's eyes following Kagome as she walked to the door, her pajamas under her arm. I smirked as I heard her footsteps echo down the hall as Inuyasha's ears folded backward on his head. No sooner did I blink, he was on his feet walking silently through the doors after her.

I shook my head knowingly.

He was so concerned with her, always worrying about some impending danger that might harm her. I imagined he'd perch on the top of the bath house, his ears and eyes alert to any movement in or around it.

I deeply envied Kagome. She after all she had Inuyasha, a guardian angel always concerned with her well being. So watchful and cautious. Yet it wasn't paranoia that made him act this way, partially but not completely. It was love. Though he would deny it everyone knew it to be so. The way he looked at her, it wasn't how a comrade looks at another comrade. He studied her, admired her, adored her. Even when he thought no one was looking, I saw the glances he gave her. How I longed for someone to look at me in such a way.

I looked toward the door, Miroku's eyes were now shut, his hand clenched in a loose fist.

Could he be asleep? No. That couldn't be it. He never slept so soon. I know this because even at the latest I fell asleep Miroku was still wide awake. I imagine he sleeps just barely more than Inuyasha.

My eyes floated over his peaceful expression. My heart gave a flutter as I watched his chest rise and fall. Something inside me longed to lay in his arms, to let those strong limbs close around tightly holding me against his firm chest. I wanted to lay my head against his neck, breath in his sweet musky scent that I only rarely got a rare whiff of when we were extremely close.

I felt my face grow hot as I heard footsteps approaching the room, a moment later one of the lovely maids were in the threshold.


	3. Chapter 3 Typical Man

My pulse quickened but for a completely different reason. I watched the maid lean seductively forward, her eyes focused solely on Miroku.

"Houshi sama"? She said in a sing songy voice as his eyes flickered open.

I wish I had been the one whom spoke to him, at least his eyes would be on me rather than the stunning girl before him.

"Is there anything else you will be requiring for the night"? She said coyly as her eyes flashed to me.

Something sinister awoke in me. An unknown force began controlling my mind, making me want to walk toward her and break her jaw. I shut my eyes tightly forcing the dark thoughts away.

I don't know why I should care. It's not as if jealousy would change anything. At the end of the day she was prettier than me, and I believe Miroku would much rather spend his time with her than me. I shook my head, looking to Shippo whom I almost forgot was in the room.

He was laying on his side, obviously losing the fight against his fatigue. His thumb hung under his top lip as he breathed softly. I strained to ignore what was happening in the opposite side of the room, yet part of my mind kept my ear tuned in to hear Miroku's response.

"No. I think we will be fine for tonight". He said smoothly, his voice laced with that velvety octone that made my heart flutter.

The girl frowned for a moment but quickly composed herself once more.

"Oh. And what of the sutras? Will they hold? The other maids are terribly afraid".

"And you are not"? Miroku said cocking a brow as he smirked sideways at her.

Dammit! I wish I could escape the room without being noticed. It's not as if my absence would be noticed. Miroku was _clearly _occupied at the moment. I squeezed my eyes shut again as I tried to force the conversation from my mind.

"Oh no". She said brightly. "I know I am safe with _you_ here".

I opened my eyes slowly, I could almost feel my heart sinking into my gut. Wrapping my hands around Kirara's belly, I set her carefully on the ground as I awaited Miroku's clever remark.

Miroku didn't seem to respond to her, only smirked confidently.

I shook my head, fiercely rising to my feet. I couldn't stomach this conversation any longer. I walked swiftly toward the door, brushing past the girl without a word.

I could feel Miroku's eyes on my back but I felt no need to look back. I kept my eyes trained forward, my hands closing into fists as my bare feet swept across the wood floors. My eyes began burning as I floated around the corner, my hair whipping over my shoulder. I had no concept as to where I was going, I just wanted to be as far from that pervert and his whore maid as I could get.

My anger festered inside of me, boiling my blood and heating my cheeks. How could he flirt with that girl right in front of me?! How can he entertain her witless banter?! He was such a thoughtless pig!

I looked through hazy eyes to a dead end in the hall. I thudded my heel against the ground as I stopped.

There was only one way left to go, and I did _not_ want to go back to that room. I closed my eyes tightly as my mind throbbed inside my skull.

After the anger subsided, I was overwhelmed with sadness.

I was so thoughtless. So stupid. I held him to such a hard regard in our time together yet at the end of the day he was still a letcher. As soon as another female was near he reverted back to his old ways.

All the conversations we'd had in private, all a rouse. He was nothing more that a man, one whom played on my heart strings like the most accomplished musician.

I stiffened as something approached me from behind. Ready to turn around and swing, I clenched my fists tightly.

It better not be that damn monk! Coming here to lay on some lengthy appology. As the thought passed through my mind, a tear escaped over my bottom lid moving carefully down my cheek.

"Sango"? The voice was deep, masculine, sharp. Inuyasha..

I raised my hand cautiously to my cheek, wiping every trace of the tear away as I turned to face his gleaming amber eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Unwanted

I stared up into Inuyasha's eyes, feeling my insides twisting into knots. His eyes pierced my face, burning holes through my skin. I snapped my eyes down at my feet, still feeling his gaze on my red cheeks.

"I know what happened". He whispered slowly as I shook my head.

"It wasn't what you think, I just needed some air". I lied, turning my eyes upward yet not quite at his face.

Inuyasha studied me silently. He knew I was lying. There was no way to fool him. What with his ultra sensitive hearing, he probably over heard the entire scenario and knew why I left. I closed my eyes again as I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me anyway". Another lie, I was just spewing them tonight. Whom was I trying to convince? Him or myself? Inuyasha knew the truth, there was no point in lying. Yet it was worth a shot. I opened my eyes again, glancing toward his amber orbs as his face remained stoic. What was he thinking? Was he thinking of how terrible a liar I was? Or how stupid human emotions can be?

"Either way," He continued softly as his brows furrowed together. "Miroku wanted to come talk to you. I advised him not to. I figured he's the last person you wanted to speak to".

Inuyasha was right. He knew me far too well. He and I had the same temperament, when angry the last thing we wanted was to speak to the person whom made us mad.

Even though Inuyasha and I rarely talked I think we had some level of connection. If we didn't, we wouldn't be friends. After all, he has dealt with pain almost equal to what I have suffered. What with Kikyo and all. I nodded slowly just to make sure he knew I wasn't ignoring him.

"Alright then." He said folding his arms as he turned away.

I watched him walk away, his steps double the speed my feet could move. Breathing in slowly, I turned into another long hallway.

Inuyasha was fairly easy to understand, yet Miroku was a complete enigma. Why did he do the things he did? Why did he have to act one way when we were alone and completely different when we weren't? And more importantly, why did I care?

It's not as if he and I were lovers. Hah. Far from it. Yes we had a flirtation that was noticeable to our friends, yet were weren't in _love._ At least _he_ wasn't.

Though I wanted so hard to fight it, I just couldn't escape the fact any longer. I loved Miroku. I loved his crooked sly smile, his bright insightful eyes, even his messy hair. I loved the way my name sounded on his velvety voice, I loved the way his eyes turned at me. I loved a simple sensation brought on when he touched me.

I shook my head vigorously vowing not to cry.

There were so many things I adored about him, and yet he didn't know I existed. He over looked me for the first girl to saunter his way.

As infuriating as it was, what could I do? It's not as if telling him how I felt would make a difference.

I let out a sigh as I stopped in the middle of the hall, slumping to a sitting position against the wall. Closing my eyes, I hugged my knees against my chest. My lips quivered as I leaned my forehead against the tops of my knees. This was all so stupid, these emotions, that monk, everything.

My nails clenched into the material of my robe as I stared blankly forward.

There was no point dwelling in self pity, I had to face him eventually. As my mind willed to lift myself to my feet, my body wouldn't listen. I sat on the cold floor for what seemed like hours, just staring blankly at the wall in front of me. Finally, after my legs began to ache, I rose to my feet. I walked silently back to the room, my hair shielding my face from curious eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 Under The Moon

I walked quietly back to pray no once would notice by blood shot, tear stained eyes. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand glancing weakly toward the screen doors of our shared room. It was only a few feet away now. Would Miroku want to speak with me even though Inuyasha had warned him against it? What could he have to say, if anything?

I shook my head again quickly composing myself as I stood in the doorway.

Kagome met my gaze strongly from her sitting position. She shot a glare to Miroku as she rose to her feet, moving to stand in front of me.

"Are you alright"? She said sending the monk another dark look.

"Yeah I'm fine. The air was _stifling. _I had to step out." I said loudly as Miroku flinched from his place against the wall.

"We don't have to stay here." Kagome suggested. "We can stay in another room".

Why should I let that man drive us out of our room? I shook my head intently. "No. There's no reason for _us_ to leave.." I hissed in his direction.

I expected some kind of reaction yet there was nothing. He just sat there, silent, his eyes shut tightly. My heart fell slightly. Perhaps he really didn't care either way. I closed my eyes as well, trying not to appear upset by Miroku's indifference. Truthfully it did upset me.

He never showed anything when it came to me. Anger, jealousy, remourse, _nothing_! If there was anything there in his mind I would never know.

I glided past Kagome to my bed roll against the wall. Sliding into a sitting position the sleeping Kirara, I tried not to look at Miroku.

It was nearly impossible. The moonlight was showing through the open door, casting a blue glow on his already perfect features. I couldn't help but let my eyes flicker of his face. It was just as how it was before that woman came. Absolutely perfect. It was stupid to admire him like this. Especially when he was so aloof to my presence or the fact that he'd upset me.

I laid on my side, turning toward the wall. I could hear Kagome settling herself into bed beside Inuyasha. I could barely hear a faint trace of whispers the two exchanged. Probably talking about the tension in the room.

I squeezed my eyes shut, my fists clenching under my head as I attempted to fall asleep.

Sleep claimed me quickly yet I was awake a few hours later.

I tried for a moment to remain asleep, but to no avail. My eyes quivered open, staring forward at the dark surface of the wall.

I rose to a sitting position, my fingers brushing against Kirara's back as she curled beside me. My eyes automatically trailed around the room. Things appeared the same as I fell asleep to.

Inuyasha was still against the wall, yet he had a companion now. Kagome's head was leaning against his chest as her legs hung over the edge of his thigh. His arm was wrapped protectively around her and her hands hung loosely against his waist.

I turned away feeling as if I was intruding on their private moment. I mused as to how many times they had ended up in that position in the dead of night before detaching themselves as we awoke. I felt a surge of envy. I longed for someone to hold me so tightly. To carry me on their lap like a child. That was an impossible dream.

I looked to Shippo as he laid against Kagome's backpack. His thumb still rested lazily in between his lips as he snored quietly. Though he tried to appear a man yet in sleep he was back to being a child. My eyes turned unwillingly to the opposite end of the room. To my surprise or expectance, Miroku was gone. Perhaps he snuck away to see the maid after he believed we were all asleep.

The thought sickened me to my core. Dispite all the antics, I still held Miroku to a higher standard than that. I guess the others were right, he was truly the letcher he appeared to be.

I moved unconsciously toward the door, my feet gliding soundlessly over the wood. I drifted past my sleeping comrades, my hands floating to the edges of the screen door. I paused, looking out into the dark courtyard.

My mind went blank as I moved in a trancelike state toward the beautiful garden. I stepped down the low step onto the wet grass, cringing slightly at the sudden chill.

I ignored the sensation, walking toward the rows of flowers beside the stone wall. My body slumped down -without my mind's command- sitting on the wet earth. I watched my hand curiously float toward a white lilly in front of me. The tips of my fingers brushed over the smooth pedals. This simple flower was so beautiful, so pure.

The pedals glowed ominously in the darkness of the night. It stood still, a symbol, that dispite all the chaos of the world around it, it grew strong.

I closed my eyes feeling a tear welling along my lashes.

Why did something so minor provoke such a strong reaction? I raised my hand touching it carefully to my cheek.

My body stiffened as I heard the grass crackle behind me. Something approached, steady, careful, cautious. My fingers curled into a fist ready to strike down whatever it was that stalked me silently. I waited, blood began boiling under my skin, adrenaline sped through my veins. I listened intently.

Whatever it was came steadily closer. It's breathing was slow and steady, well calculated. Each breath barely escaped it's lips louder than the sound the leaves made as they shook in the tree behind us. My heart began thundering, anticipating a swift attack. I then realized I was weaponless, with the exception of my hands. But then again, if a creature dared to sneak up on me after everything that went on today, I would surely slaughter it just to release some stress.

I could feel it right behind me now, crouching quietly on it's knees. I raised my hand, quickly spinning on the balls of my feet.

My closed fist rocketed blindly at the figure behind me. A hand swiftly moved from it's side, clenching my wrist firmly as a smirk spread across it's dark face.

My eyes snapped to the hand to was restraining my arm. Blue prayer beads gleamed in the moonlight and I felt my heart drop into my stomach and my head begin spinning.


	6. Chapter 6 Forgivness

"I'm sorry I startled you". Miroku said softly, the words flowing effortlessly over his lips like a river.

My fingers released as I stared into his deep violet eyes. I felt sweat beginning to collect on the back of my neck beneath my hair. My heart raced a thousand miles a minute and I was sure he could feel it.

If he had, he made no mention of it. Just simply continued staring at me silently.

I saw something flash in his eyes, but as soon as I noticed it, it was gone. He hand was slowly releasing my wrist, yet it seemed as if he were unwilling to let go. I shook the thought off. That couldn't possibly be the case.

I tried to break my gaze with his perfect eyes, for every time I looked to his pupils I felt a surge of energy pass through me. It felt as if I were being struck by lightning.

Finally I succeeded, staring down at my hands as I curled them on my lap.

"Why are you out here"? He whispered, his voice was dreamy and unnatural more than any human's voice could be.

I clenched my mouth shut, not wanting to respond to him. I didn't want to say one word. I knew as soon as I spoke to him, everything I was feeling would be released in an incoherent rant.

He studied my face quietly, the action was beginning to make me conscious of my body's twitches and quakes.

It felt as if my whole body were shaking. My hands trembled furiously on my lap, as did my eyelids. I felt the edge of my lip quivering, apparently holding my tongue was doing more harm than good. He had to have seen this. I could not escape his intuitive gaze.

"Sango". He said snapping me from my outer body scrutinizing. His hand reached out to touch my cheek and I felt myself jerking my head away. My mind had not said to have such a reaction, yet my body did.

I was fearful of his touch, for I knew what it did to me. I didn't want the mind spinning sensation or the sweat to gather on my palms as his fingers moved over my skin. I didn't want to feel the secret enjoyment that was associated with a simple touch on my body. I didn't want to feel any of that from him.

Miroku noticed my recoil and my eyes flashed up to see his reaction.

For a moment I saw a glimmer of something I didn't expect. Hurt. It disappeared not a second later.

He let out a long sigh that seemed to radiate from inside his core. "Sango," He said locking my gaze. "Is this because of earlier"?

I felt a sharp hole being ripped in my chest. Dammit, why did he have to do that?

I bit down on my lip shaking my head.

"You're lying". He said barely audible as the corners of his mouth dropped. "Sango.. Sango.. Sango". He said shaking his head like a father would when his child did something foolish.

I frowned. As soon as he spoke my name I felt the air escape my lungs. Every inch of my skin tingled as the letters of my name rolled off his silver tongue.

"I don't know what was going through your mind.. But I had _no_ interest in that girl". He said, the corners of his lips rising smoothly.

"It _seemed _like you did". I hissed a little colder than I intended. My eyes turned back to his, again I saw a flash of hurt cross his eyes.

"I did. Didn't I"? He said, his eyes finally breaking contact after so long.

I closed my eyes tightly, slowly opening them as a salty tear crawled down my cheek.

"Sango I apologize. It was never my intention to make you feel that way." He met my eyes weakly.

Something in his gaze was different before. It seemed as if he were struggling with something inside. I couldn't grasp what that could be.

I jumped as he leaned forward, his arm curling around my waist as his fingers extended toward something behind me.

Instantly my guards were up, expecting the grope that would surely follow.

I watched as his hand came back around, in his fingers was the lily I'd been admiring a few moments ago.

He held it before his eyes, his brows lowering as a smile broke his beautiful features.

"This flower". He muttered, his lips pursed together. He held it out toward me, looking at me as if I should know what the guesture meant. "It is not any different from the others, they're all white, perfect. And yet.." He whispered, his eyes flicking over my shoulder.

I frowned, turning to see what had caught his eyes.

I hadn't noticed it before, but the flower in his hand glowed brighter than any other. It made the rest look almost grey in contrast. I looked back toward Miroku slowly meeting his gaze.

"And yet this one flower glimmers brighter than the rest. Calls you to it with it's shine."

I frowned. He was making no sense. He was talking in riddles, like always. I felt a crease appear in my forehead as I tried to figure out just what he was saying.

Miroku's laughter caught me off guard, I stared at his gleaming smile. "Go back to bed dear Sango". he whispered placing the flower in my hand, his fingers lingering on my palm.

The feeling of his hand on mine caused my heart to leap into my throat. I wanted to ask what he had meant yet the organ in my throat kept me silent. I watched wide eyed as his hand glided away, his fingers tracing lines along my cheek. I felt my nerves scream, not out of pain, rather the opposite. It felt so good. _Too_ good. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation secretly. I blinked as his hand left my skin leaving it cold and bare. I watched him glide smoothly to his feet floating away like a purple and black clad ghost.


	7. Chapter 7 Sensation

We left the castle the morning after,walking under the rising sun. I rode on Kirara's back, unwillingly distancing myself from my comrades. It's not as if I intended to, I just needed time to think.

I glanced down at the path below.

Inuyasha was running effortlessly through the trees, Kagome perched on his back. My eyes trailed a little further back, falling onto Miroku as he sprinted.

Though he wasn't as fast as Inuyasha, he still ran gracefully. His hair was blown back over his forehead, letting the sun hit his glorious eyes.

I was so confused. As usual, his talks left me questioning my mind and my heart. How can one man have such an influence over me, that it'd made my whole perception of him change completely. I couldn't fathom how he did that.

I pressed down on Kirara's neck, navigating her downward.

We slowed to a stop beside Miroku on the dirt path. His eyes turned me and I felt another surge of energy.

"Did you want to take a break"? I said shyly, not recognizing the tone of my voice.

He looked up at me as he slowed to a stop, a playful glimmer in his eye. "You're speaking to me again"? He said in a mocking tone as he smirked.

"Well I'f you'd prefer to run."

Miroku watched me, and I began to feel anxious.

He reached out toward me and I instictively wrapped my hand around his wrist. Another bolt of lightning shot through me the instant contact was made. I pulled him onto Kirara's back behind me, waiting nervously for him to settle himself.

His hands snaked around my waist, locking together as his arms pulled me backward.

My face heated immediately as my back rested against his hard chest. A thousand butterflies began fluttering around in my gut as I whispered to Kirara to rise.

We shot into the air, the chill air whipping over our faces as the ground disappeared beneath us. My heart still had yet to slow, and I was afraid that it might burst if it kept up. I breathed in slowly, taking the fresh forest air into my lungs.

I could feel Miroku's warm breath tickling my ear as he leaned forward. I willed myself not to look backward, into those perfect eyes.

His chest was rising and falling against my back as he breathed in deeply. I heard a soft sigh escape his lips. "What's the matter"? I asked softly feeling his chin brush against the back of my neck as he turned toward me.

"What"? He said smoothly.

"Why are you sighing"? I asked turning my head more toward that angelic face.

His hands tightened around my waist as he smirked sideways at me. "The company up here is far better than on the ground". He said, his breath trickling up the back of my neck making my skin prick.

"Oh". I said stupidly as I turned around.

My eyes narrowed as I saw Inuyasha perching himself on a tall tree ahead of us. We stopped beside him in the air as his yellow eyes flashed darkly.

"What's the matter"?! I called over the wind that was now howling around us.

"A demon! Up ahead"! He pointed toward the mountain in the distance.

My eyes snapped in the direction his long finger motioned. A large dog demon, similar to Sheshomaru in his demon form, was edging it's way down the slopes.

"There's humans at the bottom of the mountain! Inuyasha said he smelt spilled blood"! Kagome called to us, her eyes wide with fear.

"Kirara"! I said sternly as she sped forward.

I could feel one of Miroku's hands releasing my waist as he pulled his staff out from under his arm. I curled my fingers around the hiraikutsu as I glared toward the large grey beast. For the first time all day, my heart sped for a reason not brought on by my handsome companion.


	8. Chapter 8 Stupid Idea

We dove instantly into battle, heading straight in the direction of the snarling dog demon.

I looked down at the terrified travelers on the snowy mountain path. Their screams radiated through me as women and children huddled together.

I turned toward the beast that was now glaring us down furiously. It's fangs as thick as tree trunks, gleamed with saliva. I felt my stomach twist nervously.

Miroku's hand pressed into my abdomen as if sensing my unrest.

A loud roar escaped the demon's mouth, that shook the mountain around us. I saw Inuyasha sprinting up the side of the mountain, his tetsusaiga gleaming brightly. I frowned, glancing down at Kagome as she screamed at the travelers, trying to guide them to safety. I flexed my arm over my head, spinning the hiraikutsu as hard as I could.

With a low, not very feminine grunt, I realeased hiraikutsu, watching it spin toward the demon's head. The edge clipped against it's brow bone, cutting a long gash through it's flesh. Blood spurted from the wound, over it's dark green eyes as a loud growl crawled up it's throat.

I reached out, clenching hiraikutsu as Inuyasha leaped in front of us.

"Kirara"! I yelled as the demon cat rebounded off the rocks.

We appeared instantly on the opposite side of the beast as Miroku released several sutras from his hand.

I watched the demon curl back in agony, it's jaws snapping wildly toward us. "Kirara"! I yelled again as we narrowly avoided it's large fang.

I flung hiraikutsu again, this time having to perch precariously on Kirara's shoulder blades to do so. I watched as the beast's eyes snapped toward me, it's large claw flying toward us.

"Sango"! I heard Miroku cry as a long silver claw caught me around the waist sending me tumbling backward.

The wind hissed in my ears as I turned over, staring at the approaching snow covered cliff side. I jumped as a firm arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me backward. I whirled around to the owner of my arm as I screamed loudly. "Miroku"!? I shrieked as we fell quickly through the air connecting hard with the ground.

Our bodies thudded into the ground, crumpling into a cloud of white snow.

I gasped loudly, feeling warm wetness dripping down my neck. Dark fog began gathering around my vision as my lungs clenched. My eyes fluttered closed, my head falling back against Miroku's chest as I fell into unconsciousness.

In the distance I could hear screams and crashes. I fought to keep myself alive as my mind went completely black. Behind my eye lids I stared at Miroku's wind swept face as we fell together toward our deaths. In his eyes was a mixture of emotions. Fear, anxiety, and something else. Something I didn't recognize. As I thought as to what that could be, I began to feel a twinge of pain in my chest.

My heart began thundering in my ears as something cool and wet pressed against my cheek.

The darkness of my vision began to fade as a handsome dark haired angel strolled toward me. I stared up at a handsome angel's face, his violet eyes peering down at me, full of concern. His perfect features were twisted in pain, his velvet voice echoing from his perfect lips. His broad, strong hands clenched my cheeks as he leaned forward. His lips were within inches of mine, as his warm breath spread over my face. "Sango". He whispered, a smile cracking his perfectly pained, expression. "Wake up". He muttered softly.

My eyes fluttered open, staring blankly upward. I began to feel something pooling in my mouth and quickly expelled the foul liquid.

As my vision began to clear, I stared up into Miroku's bright eyes. A smile spread across his lips as he spoke my name. "Sango". He whispered in his heavenly voice.

I looked sideways to his hand clenched around my cheek. "Miroku"? I said, eyebrows furrowing as I looked up at him.

His eyes squeezed together as he winced gingerly. My heart immediately snapped into it's quickened pace as I stared at his pain stricken face. "What's wrong"?! I cried, throwing myself into a sitting position despite my mind's protest. I followed his eyes to the object causing him pain. My hands shot over my mouth as I stared at Miroku's crumpled and broken forearm. "Miroku!" I shrieked as he shook his head.

"It'll be fine, are you hurt"? He said with a grimace as his eyes turned back to me.

"I'm fine but your _arm_"! I screamed feeling tears welling in my eyes. "YOU IDIOT!" I snapped, the entirety of the situation forming in my mind. "Why would you do that"?!

He only smirked in response, hardly an action I think was appropriate for this situation.

"Miroku"! I yelled, his smirk never vanishing as he looked at me.

"I had to make sure you were okay. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you". He muttered sheepishly as I shook my head.

My hands snapped out in a flash, clenching his cheeks firmly. I ignored the tingling sensation in my hands brought on by the contact of our skin. "You idiot! If you _ever_ do that again I'll _kill _you"! I hissed as my eyes began flooding with tears.

He nodded slowly, his face leaning forward as my heart stopped. I watched his lips slowly approaching mine, and I felt my chest clench. His head fell heavily against my shoulder, his lips brushing against my neck as I jumped.

"Miroku"! I cried in panic as my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Don't worry Sango." He whispered, eyes shut tightly as his lips pursed. "I am not dead, just a little sore". He muttered into my neck as I nodded.

Squeezing my arms around his neck, I held him closely to me. "You idiot". I whispered into his wet hair as I listened to his soft breathing.


	9. Chapter 9 Alone

Kagome and Inuyasha found us a few mintues later, Inuyasha's head shaking in disapproval.

"Great fricken mess you made Miroku!" He snapped as Kagome spun on him, eyes narrowed and fist raised. She slammed her hand into Inuyasha's chest though it didn't affect him at all.

"You idiot! He was doing it for Sango"! She said through clenched teeth.

The words hit me hard, opening another wound in my chest. Though this one was unseen by the others. I ran my hand over the back of Miroku's head, my fingers running through his damp hair. I leaned forward, my lips unconsciously touching to his forehead. He was such an idiot sometimes, I'm convinced. I breathed deeply, taking in his sweet yet sweaty scent. Looking up at my bickering friends I smiled weakly.

"Did you at least defeat the demon"? I said as Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously.

He leaned tetsusaiga against his shoulder with a grunt. "No. The coward ran away"! He snapped as his hand flexed on the hilt.

"The travelers are okay," Kagome said softly her smile lightening the heavy mood. "Kirara and Shippo have led them to the other side of the mountain, they'll be back soon".

I nodded slowly glancing down at Miroku. In all the commotion I hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep. I ran my hand carefully over his cheek. I frowned, taking back dried crimson blood on my finger tips. Touching my hand to my cheek, I didn't find a wound yet I found his blood. That must have been what I was feeling earlier.

I felt my body grow numb and my hands start to tremble. My face paled as I looked down at the cut on Miroku's cheekbone. "Guys". I said softly interrupting the argument that was beginning between Kagome and Inuyasha. "We better get going, Miroku broke his arm". I said motioning the limp limb against my leg.

Kagome raised her hand to her mouth glancing quickly to Inuyasha.

The half demon nodded slowly as he stepped forward, his hand clenching under Miroku's left arm.

I watched panic stricken as he pulled Miroku from me, draping him over his shoulder. Inuyasha was surprisingly gentle, considering how he usually acted. I smiled in relief that somewhere, Inuyasha cared about Miroku almost as much as I did.

Kagome appeared at my side, her eyes filled with concern. "Sango, you're not hurt are you"?

I frowned, my mind mentally checking my body for twinges of pain. I had been so preoccupied with Miroku's condition I hadn't thought of myself. "No I think I'm alright". I muttered as I looked away. I remembered landing in the snow, most of my weight fell onto Miroku. I cringed at the thought. "Miroku broke my fall". I whispered as Kagome nodded.

I rose to her side, my hand weaving through my hair as I let out a sigh. I glanced to Miroku as he leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder.

His eyes flickered open quickly meeting my gaze. "Ugh. I guess I didn't really think everything through". He whinced, looking down at his arm.

"No you didn't"! Kagome scolded as she looked at him. "Don't you dare do anything reckless again!" She said waving her finger in his face.

Inuyasha scoffed as he looked away. "Please, he's guaranteed to do something reckless, it's his nature."

"Afraid so." Miroku said with a sigh. He met my gaze and I felt a surge of energy whip through me. "When the situation presents itself, sometimes it's worth it to be reckless." He said with a smirk as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Come on you". He said gruffly hauling Miroku past me.

I shook my head as I strode alongside Kagome, walking quietly through the snowy pass.

We arrived on the opposite end of the mountain where Kirara and Shippo were waiting for us patiently. Kirara glided forward, her large snout brushing against Miroku's cheek as she purred.

It shocked me, Kirara was usually not like that with anyone but me. Perhaps she knew Miroku had gotten hurt. I watched as Miroku smiled, his eyes glittering. "Thank you for your concern Kirara". He whispered as the demon cat stepped to the side.

I watched Kirara transform into her lesser form and hop gracefully into my open arms. I rubbed my chin against the top of her head as I listened to her purr.

We followed Inuyasha to a small clearing where he sat himself and Miroku on a rock. Kagome was instantly sifting through her backpack, pulling out rolls of gauze and other items. "Dammit." I heard her mutter as she looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! I need a splint for Miroku's arm, can you help me find one"? She said as the half demon rose obediently to her side.

I watched the two leave a few moments later, Shippo hurrying after them.

I suspected what they were doing, but didn't mind. I glanced slowly to Miroku who was watching me intently. Gliding to my feet, I approached him cautiously, my mind teeming with questions.


	10. Chapter 10 Confrontation

I knelt down in front of him, my face level with his broad chest. It took me a moment to regain myself after being caught in the intensity of his eyes. I took a deep breath, finally gathering all my thoughts into an acceptable sentence. He beat me to the punch.

"What were you thinking"? He said, his eyes never wavering.

"Me?!" I half snapped. "You're the one jumping off Kirara to save me! What if you _died!?''_I said feeling my eyes burning. I squeezed my eyes shut. As I opened them, I met his stern gaze. "If that was some kind of repentance, you better think better next time"!

"What"? He stammered dumbly.

"You know what"! I said, my head inching toward his. "You knew I was angry with you and you thought if you saved me I would forgive you"!

His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward."You're wrong. That thought never crossed my mind". He said, his eyes smoldering as he glared down at me.

My heart twittered wildly as I stared into those perfect eyes. After a few deep breaths, I spoke. "Then why"? I said softly, tears collecting in my eyes.

He looked at me as if the answer were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's like I said before. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you".

The words rang out in me with the same intensity as the first time he said them. Of course I thought he was delirious from the fall, yet this time.. He meant it.

His good hand reached out, touching to my cheek in the most tender way. Even still, lightning struck. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the sensation travel through my body.

"Don't you understand that"? He whispered softly as his hand floated away.

I looked up, my eyes blinking away the tears as familiar footsteps approached. I quickly darted from my place in front of Miroku, sitting smoothly on a rock beside him.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo walked forward, eyebrows raised. No doubt questioning what kind of conversation they had been interrupting.

I quickly blinked, looking at Kagome. "Um Kagome, have you ever done this"? I said eyeing the pile of sticks in Inuyasha's arms.

"Well.." She said, her face brightening. "I can't say I am a professional doctor, but being in this time, I've surely had alot of practice".

"I can do it". I said, feeling Miroku's eyes turn to me. "I've done it a few times back in my.. village". I added as a sharp pain ripped at my chest. Even after so long, it hurt to think of my family. I shook my head as Inuyasha approached, dropping a few sticks in front of me and using the rest to arrange a fire.

Kagome came toward us, her eyes curious as he handed me several rolls of gauze.

I was no professional either, yet I think I was fairly good at it. I glanced up at Miroku's placid face. I pray I wouldn't cause more harm than good.

I lifted the edge of his sleeve, cringing as I saw the scarred skin. Closing my eyes, I drew his arm to my lap, my hand resting on the top of his hand. I glanced to Kagome who was watching silently a few feet away. Taking in a deep breath I went over the steps on how to do this.

I knew you had to snap the shattered bones back into place so that the arm grows back straight. As I thought of it, my hands began shaking uncontrollably. Miroku was watching me silently, which made me even more nervous. I tried to move my hand further up his arm, my other hand resting on his wrist. "Get it over with." Miroku muttered softly as he smiled comfortingly. Though he smiled so warmly, it didn't make me any more willing to cause him further pain.

"God dammit"! Inuyasha said gruffly as he hurried forward, his hand clenching on Miroku's arm, jerking down forcefully.

My heart stopped as Miroku's head tilted back, a loud growl like scream escaping his lips.

"Inuyasha"! Kagome shrieked as she stared at Miroku's pain ridden face.

I reached out, quickly snatching up his good hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

"What"?! Inuyasha said, spinning around. "It has to be done!"

I patted Miroku's hand as his head turned back to me, his forehead thudding against mine. "It's okay". I whispered shakily patting his cheek as he smiled.

"Yeah". He muttered gingerly, a dark glare shooting at Inuyasha. "Though I prefer your soft hands to _his_".

I smiled weakly, my eyes meeting his. "I am sorry I wasn't strong." I whispered watching something flash in his eyes. I could tell he was prepared to argue but I quickly turned away. Clenching several cotton balls in my hand, I dipped them in some alcohol Kagome had, looking at Miroku quietly. I pressed the moist ball to the cut, watching him wince.

As I wiped away the dried blood, I could feel Miroku's eyes on mine.

I glanced away to Kagome and Inuyasha who were arguing a good distance away. Turning back to Miroku, I whispered. "I wish you wouldn't do this." I said watching his brows furrow together.

"What do you mean"?

"Hurt yourself. For me". I added softly. "It isn't right". I unrolled some gauze holding it to his skin with my thumb as I would the remainder around his arm.

"Of course it's right''. He argued, his voice rising in pitch yet not loud enough for the others to hear. "I cannot very well let someone I care for be harmed."

My stomach began quivering with butterflies as I examined the last part of his statement. "I know. I know you would do the same for Kagome". I said meeting his eyes slowly.

He smirked, his eyes glimmering. "I mean, of course I would not let anything truly _bad _happen to her." He said his smile mischievous as ever. "Yet I'm not going to _die_ for her. That place is reserved for Inuyasha".

I tied the bandage tightly, my hands fumbling around a cloth sling. It was so hard to concentrate when he talked like this. I wrapped one end of the sling around his arm carefully, before reaching to secure the rest around his neck. I leaned foward, my head hovering by his as I tied the end around the back of his neck. Our eyes met as I leaned back slightly, our lips heart-stoppingly close.

"Just don't be stupid". I smirked as he shook his head.

"Only for you my dear". He whispered as I leaned backward.

Shaking my head, I turned away, breathing steadily. My hand touched to my chest trying to slow my rapid heart. Dammit. Why did I have to feel this way? Glancing back at him, I couldn't help but smile.


	11. Chapter 11 In The Shadows

After a quick supper we all settled into bed, same as always. But my night unfortunately was just as average. Especially after what happened with Miroku.

I was even more conflicted. He was such an annoying man, always twisting my brain in the way he did. I laid on my bed roll, my hands clenched tightly under my head. I was determined to keep my eyes from trailing where my mind wanted them to go. I squeezed my eyes shut, listening to Kagome and Inuyasha's snoring, trying to force myself to fall asleep. After a few moments of this, I rolled unconsciously over, my eyes turning to Miroku.

As much as I willed myself to not look at him, I couldn't resist. I wanted to know if he were asleep. Just as I imagined, he wasn't. He sat, completely still, his eyes turned toward the sky.

I straightened up slightly, feeling my hair drift over my shoulder and against my arm. I watched Miroku turn toward me, his eyes glittering slightly. We exchanged a long, silent gaze. I watched him rise smoothly from his place across the fire, floating soundlessly toward me. I instantly tensed, my eyes darting over his image as he neared. Taking a long breath, I looked down as he lowered himself to a kneeling position in front of me.

"Why are you not sleeping"? He asked sternly as I shook my head.

"Too much on my mind". I whispered meeting his eyes as they dropped slightly.

"Like what"? He said, his eyebrows raising quizzically.

I wanted to lie, but I knew he would instantly see through it. I looked down at his hand hanging limply in the cloth sling.

"Are you still thinking about that"? He muttered as he smirked sideways at me. I felt my heart leap in my chest.

Shaking his head he laughed softly, his eyes meeting mine. I watched as he reached out, his hand closing loosely around mine. I felt my skin burning as I stared at his face. "Sango. Sango". He said with another chuckle as he shut his eyes. "I told you. It is not a chore nor a burden. I did it because I wanted to. I will deal with whatever consequences good or bad come my way".

I nodded quickly, trying to ignore my thundering heart and my quivering lips. I watched him rise slowly to his feet, taking a step away from me as his hand remained closed on mine. I stared up as his hand released mine, a fleeting smile playing on his perfect lips.

"Goodnight". He whispered drifting away as I turned my head quickly downward.

Morning came far too quickly for my liking, mostly because I hadn't gotten anymore sleep. My mind was still whirling, analyzing every syllable of Miroku's words. I rose groggily from my bed, my eyes squinting toward the sky.

We hurried onto the path, Inuyasha wanting to not waste a single moment. Days turned into weeks, and we scoured the mountain range for a trace of Naraku. A collective feeling of frustration lingered over the group as night fell on the third week of our efforts. Inuyasha stormed around the campsite, his fist thudding against random trees as he growled.

Kagome watched him silently, her eyes drooping with fatigue.

We all jumped as the half demon thudded his hand so hard against the brittle tree trunk, he snapped it backward. He turned swiftly on his heel, stomping off silently into the barren forest. I nodded to Kagome as she looked at us, already on her feet. Dusting her hands off on her skirt, she sprinted into the trees after him.

Again, Miroku and I were alone. Shippo was there, but he was dozing in and out of sleep, he wouldn't be much company.

I looked up to Miroku as he shifted nearer to me. I watched him flexing his hand open and closed, his smile triumphant. His violet eyes flashed to me as his smile gleamed in the firelight.

"I already have control of my hand." He muttered examining his hand as he turned it palm up. "Perhaps it's a monk's luck it is healing so quickly."

"Possibly". I answered quietly, my eyes turning over his head. Something didn't seem right. This place, it emanated a strange aura. Something seemed _too_ quiet about the trees. It was almost like no life existed here.I glanced around the perimeter, seeing nothing too strange. I looked back at Miroku, trying to not appear anxious.

He smiled at me, his hand extending toward me. "Let me try something". He said softly as I tensed. He took my hand in his, his thumb and fore finger stroking against the top of my hand. I blushed deeply, staring down at my lap.

Though my mind was so wrapped up in his hand on mine, I couldn't shake a gnawingly strange feeling.

My eyes shifted around finally catching a glimpse of what was making me so anxious.

A glimmer of black and yellow passed just close enough to the light of the fire that my eyes recognized it. I snapped to my feet, my eyes widening as a scream escaped my lips. "Kohaku"! I cried to the dark forest as Miroku shot up to my side.

"What"? He said, head spinning around as his brows lowered.

Without a word, I sprinted past him, my eyes on the dead trees of the forest. Clenching my hands at my side, I screamed again, feeling my chest burning.


	12. Chapter 12 Distractions

I sprinted through the trees, my eyes on the flickering figure of Kohaku ahead of me. The wind swept past my face so quickly, it made the pore of my skin burn.

My feet ached as they slammed against the ground. My hand reached out ahead of me, my fingers extended as far as my body would allow. I watched with widened eyes as Kohaku stopped, his back facing me.

I slowed behind him, my eyes on his tear stained face.

"Kohaku". I whispered, nearing him steadily.

His body tensed as his hands clenched in tight fists. "No Aneue", He hissed at me as his brown eyes flashed in my direction. "Don't follow me".

"Kohaku", I said again, this time I heard the desperation in my tone.

I watched as he shook his head, his eyes shutting smoothly. "I cannot. I shouldn't even be here". He whispered disappearing into the trees before I could say anything else. I froze, my entire body trembling beneath my armor. I stared at the spot ahead of me, where my little brother stood just a moment before.

My eyes shifted toward my hand, watching the muscles tense, each finger folding back one at a time.

I don't know how long I stood there, eyes never leaving the spot in the grass.

My knees began quivering, and I collapsed heavily.

Lowering my head into my hands, I let the waves of anguish wash over me, leaving my skin cold as ice.

I didn't move for what could have been hours, tears streamed from my eyes in waves down my cheeks. Memories of my brother flashed with every breath. I waited, listening to the cautious sound of footsteps behind me.

A moment later, a pair of strong, firm arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders. I felt a sleek nose pressing against the back of my head as warm breath trickled up my neck. I shakily placed my hand on the blue prayer beads, my fingers wrapping around his wrist. I felt his chest rise and fall against my back as we sat in silence. As my eyes were about to fall shut, his soft voice echoed in my ears.

"It'll be alright Sango''. Miroku whispered to me, his arms tightening as he spoke.

I listened to his words, detecting the comfort and concern in them. Turning my head, I leaned myself against his chest.

It was unconscious and subtle, yet meant so much. He allowed me a few moments in his arms before speaking again. "We better get going". He whispered into my hair as I shook my head.

"You go ahead". I whispered, my voice so much colder, it seemed foreign to me.

I felt him shaking his head disapprovingly as his arm clenched my shoulder. "Come on". He whispered smoothly as his hand snaked under my leg, squeezing my thigh.

I remained motionless as he lifted me fluidly into his arms, resting me against his chest. My mind screamed in protest yet my body melted against him. I watched the ground disappear beneath me as he rose to his feet.

Leaning my head against his shoulder, I stared absentmindedly at the bow in his robes. "This isn't necessary".

I saw him smile above me, his chin brushing against my forehead. "I know. I just thought I'd try". He shrugged as he moved carefully over the fallen, white tree trunks. "I just had seen Inuyasha doing it so many times with Kagome. I was jealous. I wanted to do the same. This was the perfect opportunity". He said as his head turned down toward me.

I looked down, a long sigh trailing out my mouth. He was trying to distract me, so that I would not think of my brother and break down again. I appreciated it. I didn't need to cry anymore tonight, one bawl fest was enough. I looked back at him, only now aware of the callused hands on my back and legs. "Miroku your arm"! I said, startling him slightly as he nearly tripped.

"What"? He said looking down at me as he stopped

"Your arm! It isn't fully healed yet". I said feeling panic rise rapidly in me. No doubt my weight would only cause him more pain in his already fragile condition.

He laughed slightly, his eyes flashing. "It is actually much better than you would think. If you only knew the things you do to me". He whispered as I blushed.

"Don't be stupid. Put me down, I'm not going to have you be further hurt by being chivalrous." I said glaring him down as fiercely as I could despite the blush on my cheeks. I waited as he opened his mouth. Prepared to argue, I folded my arms stubbornly. I watched as he relented, his body folding downward as he lowered me to the ground. Once on a solid surface, I shook my head. "You're so difficult sometimes". I muttered under my breath as I looked away from him. "And all this nonsense of what I do to you". I hissed through my teeth at the grass. My eyes widened as the words echoed in my ears. Looking up timidly, I met Miroku's lingering gaze. Biting my lip, I blinked away the blush crawling up my neck to my cheeks.

"Do you want to see"? He whispered suddenly as I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"What"? I said nervously as he smirked.

"Do you want to see what you do to me"? He said loudly as he stepped toward me, closing the small space between us. I watched as his hand reached out, clenching tightly around my wrist.


	13. Chapter 13 What You Do

My feet moved unwillingly backward as I was wheeled against the trunk of a tree. I would have imagined I'd feel pain, considering my shoulder blade collided with the hard bark, yet I didn't. I looked up into Miroku's eyes as he leaned toward me, his fingers weaving in mine.

"You are still so oblivious. Or maybe you aren't. I don't know, this whole _naive_ thing could all be an act". He muttered as I shook my head.

I could feel my eyebrow raising in disbelief. "What are you talking about monk"? I said cooly as he smiled at me. I felt my heart snap back to life, kicking into a faster pace than any earlier moment. Something in Miroku's eyes scared me.. It wasn't deception. No.. Not that.. Truth.. He was going to do something I could not even begin to imagine. I gulped as he chuckled softly under his breath.

"You don't think I am telling the truth"? He said, his voice cracking slightly, as if he were wrestling with something inside.

I shook my head. "No. I know I affect you." I said staring into his eyes. "I know when your hand wanders, my hand will affect your cheek. Cause you pain, cause your skin to redden". I said as the corner of my lip quivered, wanting my frown to become a smirk. I heard my heart in my ears as the fingers of his left hand brushed against my cheek. His eyes danced over my face.

"And yet my hand". He whispered as his eyes darted up to meet mine. "My hand doesn't cause you pain and yet your cheek redden." He mused as my eyes narrowed.

Dammit.. Dammit all to hell! Why did my body have to react to him in such an obvious way. I shut my eyes tightly, ignoring his eyes on my face. I breathed heavily as his hand clenched mine tightly, drawing it backward to something firm and warm. I peeked through one eye at my hand encircled in his, pressed against his chest. My other eye opened as Miroku continued staring at me.

His head pulled mine under the thick material of his robes, resting it over his heart. His hand glided away after a moment, leaving only my quivering hand on his chest. "Don't move your hand". he said slowly as my hand hesitated away from his flesh.

I watched him lean toward me again, his lips now only a few inches from my face. I blinked quickly, feeling every nerve in my body explode. I watched his hand clench loosely around my neck, as his chin lowered past my nose. As this happened, I felt a twittering pulse under my fingertips. Staring down at my hand on his chest, I blushed.

"Miroku", I stammered, staring intently at my feet.

"Sssh". He muttered as his lips dropped ever steadily toward mine.

I jumped as something wet brushed against my finger tip. I glanced up, seeing a trickle of sweat moving down his neck under his collar. He was sweating.. I pieced together the rapid heartbeat and the sweat, but my mind would not allow itself to draw further conclusions.

I looked back to Miroku's face as his lips floated above mine. I felt his cool breath waft over my cheeks as he breathed roughly. My skin pricked as his hand circled around my back.

Miroku pulled me roughly against his stone chest, my chin brushing against his collarbone as we connected. His fingers closed around my jaw, drawing it upward toward his pursed lips.

Under my hand I felt the pulse quicken considerably, almost matching my own. I snapped back to his lips that were now just a hair away from mine. I felt myself being pulled toward him, yet not by his doing, but by my own. My feet flexed on the ground pushing me up against him.

Anticipation coursed through my veins as our lips remained barely a moment away from touching. I blinked as he drew back, his eyes shutting fluidly as his hand clenched around mine. He squeezed my hand and I could feel the tremble radiating from his.

My breath was flowing freely from my mouth as his thumb traced circles around my palm. "Come on", I heard him whisper as he stepped backward, pulling me toward him.

I followed shakily, my mind only vaguely aware that we were in fact walking. Closing my eyes, I tried to slow my heart. Breathing deeply, I turned over what exactly had just occured.

We neared the campsite a second later, his hand unwillingly leaving mine as I stood frozen. Opening my eyes, I stared down into the fire, feeling my own skin still burning all over as Miroku walked away.


	14. Chapter 14 Attack

Days passed and I had no time to even think of what occured in the forest that night. Demons were becoming more rampant and attacks had doubled in less than a week. Though Inuyasha was reluctant, he couldn't ignore the pleas of the villagers as we entered the small mountain village. They were terrified, and rumors of a dog god echoed through the streets.

This got Inuyasha excited, perhaps it was the dog demon whom escaped him a few weeks ago.

We took up post in a small farming hut on the outskirts of the village. Sitting under the full moon, we waited anxiously.

Kirara sat beside me, her large form acting as a back rest for me as I stretched my legs out on the grass. I looked around at the others, noting their demeanor.

Inuyasha was nearly jumping out of his skin with excitement, pacing quickly in circles with his hand clenched around tetsusaiga. Kagome stood watching him, her arms folded with her bow slung over her shoulder. Miroku stood across from her, his arms extended toward the sky as he stretched silently. His eyes opened and closed as he spun his staff between his fingers.

"Sango"? Shippo chimed beside me as he rolled over on Kirara's back.

"Yes"? I muttered glancing back at him.

"What if this dog demon was one of Naraku's incarnations"? He said hesitantly as Inuyasha scoffed.

"Dog demons don't accociate with the likes of Naraku. If anything they eat his kind." He said looking toward the sky.

No doubt he was probably thinking of his father and his brother. Though he dispised Shessomaru, I imagine Inuyasha was jealous of his older brother's status in the demon world.

The clouds began to darken in the sky above us, and everyone was noticably tense. I climbed slowly to my feet, taking a spot beside Miroku as we all stared at the sky. The air became chilled, as snow fell in sheets on top of us. I blinked away the white flakes from my eyelashes as my hand repositioned itself on hiraikutsu. I jumped slightly as the ground beneath us began vibrating, the trees outlining the field shook in unison.

A loud roar cut through the air, as the thundering on the ground grew stronger.

I saw Inuyasha smirk as he swung tetsusaiga over his head.

The trees crashed apart as the white sillouette of the giant dog demon appeared. It's large green eyes scanned around, falling slowly onto Inuyasha as it growled.

The half demon was off not a second later, his body flying through the air to the open jaws of the beast. I leapt backward as one of it's paws slashed past Inuyasha, thudding against the ground in front of Miroku and I.

Nodding to Miroku over my shoulder, we sprinted apart, stopping at opposite sides of the tremendous demon's body. I looked up knowingly, seeing Kirara slashing away at the demon's neck as Inuyasha avoided it's silver claws. Raising the hiraikutsu over my head, I swung it out in front of me, watching it spin against the beast's ribs.

As the skin broke apart, we were showered with thick crimson blood. I blinked as it's back leg kicked out toward me. Throwing myself backward, I flipped from the ground, landing roughly on the grass. My hand outstretched into the air, catching the strap of hiraikutsu just as the beast attacked again. I pounded the hiraikutsu into the ground, using it as a shield as it's claw cut through the air at me.

I leaned myself into the bone boomerang, as the large claw crashed into it's surface. Feeling my knees buckling against the ground, I squeezed my eyes shut.

My eyes snapped open as the pressure on the hiraikutsu released, the large arm of the beast flying over my head into the trees. Looking up, I watched Inuyasha cut fluidly into it's neck, severing it's spine, and spraying us with more blood. I breathed slowly as the beast fell heavily to the ground, causing the earth under my feet to shake. Looking past the edge of hiraikutsu, I caught a glimpse of Miroku flexing his arms as he smirked in my direction.

My heart gave a flutter as I glided to my feet, wiping the blood from my lips.


	15. Chapter 15 Predictable

That night was just as I imagined it'd be. The villagers were overly grateful and showered us with gifts and food. Shippo and Inuyasha were not at all bothered by this, they shoved handfuls of food down their throats in blinding speed. We sat in the small hut watching the spectacle silently.

Kagome folded her legs, her hands resting on her knees as she watched Inuyasha.

I glanced away from the massacre, my eyes turning to the window.

Outside it was a warm night, the moon hung half full in the dark sky. I could hear a few creatures trotting around the forest, their footsteps light and delicate.

I turned away feeling eyes on my face, looking to the owner I almost blushed.

It was Miroku, watching me quietly for a moment before turning away. I watched him change his expression from questioning to peaceful contentment. He smiled warmly at his hands folded on his lap. It was strange that he was smiling, I couldn't figure out why.

I mean, we were in a village. I'm sure if he wanted to he would go search for a group of beautiful women to flirt and drink with.

Yet he did not. He remained with us, even with Inuyasha and Shippo being not very much company. I examined his expression until he turned toward me, his eye brows rising.

Clearing my throat, I rose quickly to my feet to distact him from my lingering gaze. "I'm going to go bathe." I said quickly as Kagome looked up at me.

"Do you want anyone to go with you"? She said as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"No.. No. It's okay. Thanks". I added as I hurried to the door. Kirara jumped up following me from the hut with soundless footsteps.

The walk to the stream wasn't very long, barely enough time to distact me from my thoughts. It'd been the first time I was really able to think of how Miroku was behaving. The whole incident in the forest was still utterly confusing. Yet I had a theory.

I expect he was doing this because I was mad at him the last time we were in a town.

I saw the stream gleaming in the moonlight. I stopped at the edge, falling smoothly to my knees, my hands cupped together. Dipping my fingertips into the water, I collected a pool in the center of my palms.

I raised my hands to my neck, letting the water drip down my skin. It was hot, though the air was humid, by no means should I be sweating. Perhaps it is because I was thinking of our almost kiss a few nights ago. Blush warmed my cheeks, and I had to splash my face again. The images whirled in my mind, buzzing like bees. I saw Miroku leaning toward me, his lips lingering over mine, his hand cupping my cheek and his other hand on my back. I felt the pulse under my fingers thundering, the sweat on his skin.

I blinked the memory away, running water up and down my arms as I closed my eyes.

I glanced down at Kirara as she stiffened.

Turning my head, I met Miroku's gaze as he stood behind me a few feet away. I gulped deeply as his eyes turned to me, his smile curling up.

"You pervert". I muttered, my eyes narrowing.

He laughed heartedly, his hands raising. "What"?

"Couldn't resist an opportunity to see me bathing eh"? I said smugly, feeling a surge of pride.

Shaking his head, he looked up at the sky. "You caught me".

"As usual". I said rising to my feet, my hands at my sides. "You are far too predictable." I felt arrogance lacing my voice. I didn't mind. It was true, he was predictable.

"Am I"? He mused, a sly smirk playing on his lips. "I suppose in someways."

"In _all_ ways." I corrected, my arms folding.

"I imagine I can prove you wrong". He whispered as he took a step toward me. "Will you allow me a chance to prove you wrong".

I instantly tensed, blush threatening to stain my cheeks. "That depends." I said warily as he smiled.

He held his hands out to me, his demeanor totally innocent to anyone whom didn't know him as well as me.

Even knowing all this, I still felt myself being pulled toward him. Once again, he had no influence, my body moved on it's own. I watched his hand lace around mine, his arm pulling me toward his chest. My hand pressed against his chest, my mind determined to keep distant from the electricity radiating from him. I blinked slowly as his fingers traced down my cheek, following the lines of my bones.

I closed my eyes, feeling the surge of energy pass between us. Opening my eyes, I looked up.

I saw his lips pull back, his smile ever more bright in the darkness. He closed his eyes as well, his head bowing toward me as my heart pounded.


	16. Chapter 16 Longing

I opened my eyes partially, looking at him as he leaned closer to my neck. I could tell he felt the tremble radiate from my hand, I saw him smile wider. I watched his hand rise from his side, his index finger brushing up the vein on my neck. I almost moaned at the soft sensation that traveled through my skin. I clamped my teeth together, determined to remain quiet. "What are you doing"? I stammered, my breath husky.

I watched him lean backward, his finger extended toward me. I glanced down at the tip of his finger seeing a tiny black lady bug perched on top. My eyes flickered to his lips as he pursed them together, his breath slipping in between. I shut my eyes as his breath moved over my face. It was piny in some way, I almost melted.

The lady bug fluttered away quickly, and I thought it safe to open my eyes. Though I was wrong.

His eyes were on me steadily, his expression stoic. He was studying me, noting my behavior, the sweat on my skin, the quiver of my lips. I drew away from him, my eyes turning away to Kirara.

She was resting comfortably on the grass at my feet. Part of me wished she would hiss at Miroku when he put his hands on me. But she didn't, to my amazement, she actually shut her eyes, drifting quietly to sleep.

I felt Miroku pull away from me, his hand still circled around mine.

I turned my head weakly toward him, not sure which face I would see. I forced my skin to not brighten as I looked over his handsome face before me. Damn him for looking the way he did.

I saw the corner of his lip rise as he smirked. "Sango". He whispered as I looked into his eyes, trying to make myself look angry. "What did you think I was doing"? He whispered, his smirk never fading.

My breath caught in my throat as I attempted to answer. I opened my mouth slightly, my mind yelling at my body to speak. "I..I thought you were going to do something perverted".

His smirk only grew more mischievous as his eyes danced across my face. "Is that what you wanted"? He whispered, his face bowing toward me again.

"No!" I blurted out dumbly, watching a flicker of disappointment pass over his eyes.

"Very well". He muttered slowly, his hand releasing mine as he drew backward. "I will respect your wish".

I watched him take a step backward, his body shifting away from me, as if I sickened him.

I felt anger and irritation building in me, and my lips quivered as I spoke. "Just what are you doing"? I hissed at him as Kiara twitched beside me.

"What are you talking about"? He whispered, his playful expression returning.

"Don't play stupid houshi-sama". I said, my words burning in my throat. "You know you're playing a game". I hissed at him, this time the venom of my words cut into myself.

His eyebrows dropped as he stared at me. "A game"? He whispered, his eyes turning to the ground.

"Yes a game.." I clenched my fists tightly, feeling anger shaking through my muscles. "You act a certain way when you're around me, always flirting and.. touching me.." I felt a lump rise in my throat at the last part of the sentence. "And yet when you're in town, you seek out the first group of women and play your sick little game with them!"

I watched his expression sadden slightly, and then become blank. "I know.. I know I do that". He whispered as his body turned back to me.

I squeezed my lips tightly over my teeth, determined to keep myself from saying anymore. After all I had already said _far_too much. My jaw began to release, and more of the words in my mind began scratching their way up my throat. "Am I just something to fill the time between villages"? I whispered, feeling my body freeze over.

I met his eyes weakly, my resolve completely dissolving.

His expression changed from sadness to anger to frustration, back to sadness and then went blank. He took a step toward me, and my hand rose at my side, brushing against my leg.

His hands closed tightly around my fist, as his eyes smoldered into mine. I felt his hand shaking against mine as I turned my eyes away. "Sango". He whispered, his hand squeezing against mine so I had to look up. I stared into his eyes as he bit down on his lip.

He took a long breath, his chest rising and falling slowly. "You are so much more than something to preoccupy my time." He whispered as he shook his head. "Do you think I would dive head first into a mountain side for _any_ of those women"?

I trembled at his words, their truth rang through me. I knew my jealousies were irrational, yet he had never confirmed anything for me, never _told_me anything like this. I shook my head slowly, and I heard a stiffled chuckle echo from him.

"I wish this were the right time.." He whispered more to himself than me. I saw his expression become sad, torn.. He sighed heavily, his hand shaking tensely. "I wish I could say what I desperately want to". I saw him tense, as if he were mentally checking himself. He looked at me strongly, his gaze far more telling than anything he said. "Don't move". He whispered slowly.

I obeyed, despite my mind's rational reasoning. I watched him leaning toward me again, his lips parted slightly. I began breathing heavily, my eyes sliding slowly closed as his breath washed over me.

I felt him close his eyes as well, his eyelashes brushing against my cheek as he hovered above my lips.

I jumped as something warm touched my lips, electricity shocking my entire body. His lips moved against mine as his hand clenched behind my back.

I leaned up into his lips, desperately trying to lengthen every lingering moment that our lips were together. His teeth brushed against my skin as his hand pulled me tighter against his mouth.

I heard a deep moan in the distance, different from my own. It was strong, certain, it rang in my ears but quickly faded. I brushed my lower lip against his, my teeth lightly grazing his upper lip.

Suddenly, two hands were on my shoulders, as I was yanked back from the warmth. My eyes snapped open turning questioningly to Miroku as his eyes squeezed together. His breath was roughly escaping his nostrils as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

I reached out hesitantly, my hand touching to his chest as he stiffened. I stiffled a gasp as a thundering heart pounded under the thick cloth. It was beating far too fast to be healthy. My eyes flickered nervously to his face as his expression smoothed, becoming his calm mask. I watched him regain his placid demeanor, his eyes parting slowly.

I trembled as his fingers touched lightly against my temple, sweeping the hair from my eyes. The warmth of his fingers were nothing compared to the fire on my lips. It remained long after we were separated and the cool breeze moved across us.

I lowered my hands gingerly to my side, my heart slowing back to normal.

He laughed softly, his eyes turning toward the sky. "If only.. If only". He muttered as I stared at him mutely. "Ahh.. Sango". He said wrapping his arms around my shoulders, pulling me roughly against his chest.

I buried my face in the thick cloth of his robes, my hands wrapping tentatively around his waist.


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogue

SPOILER ALERT!!! This is from the end of the series, 553 in the manga. Don't read if you don't want to know how the series ends. :)

* * *

Epilogue:

Months had passed since our kiss in the forest. Moments lingered between us, never quite reaching the intensity as it did that night. I caught him watching me more often, his eyes locked on my face for many minutes. He didn't hesitate as often and turn his eyes away. Though this wasn't the kind of thing I truly longed for, in some way it sufficed.

Miroku's lechery was becoming few and far apart, and I knew the others had noticed. He was spending more time trying to be near me, but I didn't complain. Though I didn't like him grabbing my hand for a second and then releasing it. Didn't he know the numbness that followed after the surge of electricity? I wanted to affect him the way he did me, yet I was never able to.

Our complicated relationship fell into the background as we got closer to defeating Naraku. Yet even putting him into the back of my mind, I could not stop myself from thinking of him. Did he think of me as well? I don't think I would ever know.

As the days drew closer to the final battle, I noticed a change in Miroku. Not drastic but still noticable.

We were fighting against Naraku when the moment I always dreamt of happened. Unfortunately it happened in the middle of a nightmare.

* * *

Kagome had shot an arrow at Naraku's body, piercing his defensive shield. There was a moment of silence before a gigantic explosion that destroyed everything within reach of Naraku.

I leaped backward, my hand closing around Miroku's collar as I pulled both of us onto Kiara. I looked back frantically as Kagome and Inuyasha leaped away from the swirling black youki. "Kagome!" I yelled, Miroku leaning over my shoulder.

"Inuyasha"! he yelled as we searched for our friends.

I breathed a sigh of relief as they landed beside the well. My relief was short lived as Naraku appeared just as they did.

"At that time, I made a wish on the jewel". Naraku hissed darkly. "That the moment Bakuya cut Kagome, I wished that the moment I die..." He chuckled sinisterly. "That wish would be granted. The wish that I made on the jewel, was of the jewel itself.

We all stared at him darkly, not sure exactly what this abomination was talking about. I heard Shessomaru hiss as he stood a few feet away. I gasped as a dark void appeared behind Kagome, larger than anything I had ever seen in my life. We all screamed as Kagome was yanked from the ground and thrust backward into the black hole.

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed as Inuyasha ran toward the dark void that had just claimed Kagome. '

He landed on the ground with a thud as the void disappeared, leaving nothing in it's place.

"It vanished!" Kohaku yelled as Rin gasped loudly.

"Kagome". Shippo stammered as we all looked down at him. "She was cut by Bakuya? I saw it,"

I didn't hear anything Shippo was saying, I was too horrified to hear anything. I just stared at the spot where Kagome stood not a moment ago. Where was she? Where was Naraku? Had he disappeared into the void with her? The ground around her looked strange, something was missing. My eyes widened as I realized just what that was.

The bone eaters well was gone too. Did Kagome go back to her own time? Could the void have sent her there? Nothing seemed to make any sense.

"What did Naraku wish for in the end"? Inuyasha whispered to the ground.

I turned my head to the side to see Miroku releasing the beads around his wind tunnel.

"Miroku"? I whispered as he remained silent. My eyes flickered down to his right hand. Scarred, bruised and dirty, yet normal. The wind tunnel was no longer there.

"The Kazanna is gone"?! Keade said as Shippo leaped onto her shoulder to look.

I felt my entire body shaking as tears welled in my eyes. "Your curse is broken." I sputtered out.

"Yes, there's no doubt that Naraku is gone.. However". He whispered solemnly. "The shikon no tama, what happened to it"?

I looked where his gaze turned to Inuyasha. I gasped as he cut into thin air, his tetsusaiga slicing through it toward the ground.

A collective gasp filled the air as the sky ripped apart, planets, stars , everything visible beyond the tip of his blade. How could this be happening? What was this sorcery? My heart stopped as I realized Inuyasha was diving head first into that darkness. "Inuyasha"! Miroku and I screamed in unison.

The void closed, once again leaving no trace of our friend whom it had claimed.

Everyone stood awestruck, Miroku, myself, Rin, Kohaku, Shippo, Keade, the only one not bothered was Shessomaru. I glanced toward Miroku as he shook his head.

"What are we going to do"? Shippo whined looking at Miroku as well.

I watched Miroku's shoulders shutter as he collapsed to his knees. Kneeling beside him, I squeezed my hand on his shoulder.

"There isn't anything we can do, but wait and hope they survive". He whispered closing his right hand over mine as he looked into my eyes.

Night fell on us as we retreated to Keade's village. I sat beside Miroku in Keade's hut as the old priestess stirred a pot over the fire. She suddenly rose to her feet, shuffling silently to the door. "I am going to get Shippo". She whispered as she passed beneath the screen.

Silence drew between us, as Miroku and I sat alone. Finally he looked at me, his hand squeezing tightly around mine. I touched my hand to his cheek, brushing my thumb under his eye.

"Sango". He whispered staring deeply into my eyes.

I looked back at him, seeing the pain and distress in his gaze. "Yes"? I whispered as he shook his head.

"I am going to do something extremely selfish right now." He said leaning toward me. "It's not good timing I know that, in light of things that have happened today." He muttered rising to his feet. I moved with him, my hand clenching tightly to his. "But it is also because of that, that I need to do this once and for all. I don't know what fate might have for us and I am scared of what I might lose."

"You won't lose anything Miroku." I whispered cupping his cheek, my fingertips brushing his ear. "You have your whole life before you, you are free of your curse. You can live".

He shook his head, his eyes still locked on mine. "It is an uncertain future, you seen what happened earlier, nothing is for certain but what I feel." His other hand closed around mine, his fingers lacing in between my fingers.

I blushed deeply, my skin burning. I watched his smile appear, not as confident as usual. My heart began to quicken tremendously.

"Sango. I know above all else you will stand beside me. You will die for me, kill for me, but more importantly you will live with me."

I nodded quickly. "Yes Miroku, of course".

He sighed, his smile brightening. "If this is to be my future, if Buddah has graced me with a second chance at life, I shall not waste it."

"Miroku, what is it you're saying"?

"Let me finish." He said sternly. "I know I have never been a third of the man that you deserve-"

"You are all that man".

He shook his head. "But I swear to you, from this moment on, I will be everything good and pure for you. I will never sway, I will never hurt you."

I nodded quickly my eyes burning with tears. "Miroku". I whispered as he smiled. I gasped as he began to lower to the ground, his weight balanced perfectly on one knee. "What are you doing"? I choked out, shaking my head.

"I know the first time.. It wasn't so romantic, this time isn't much better, but at least I am not in a sling". he laughed his smile reaching the tips of his eyes. "Sango chan". He smiled up at me, his eyes glimmering. "Will you bear my children and be my wife forever"?

I couldn't answer, the lump in my throat was too huge. I collapsed to my knees watching Miroku's arms wrap quickly around me.

"Sango"?! he cried, his face panic stricken.

I looked up at him as I leaned against his chest. I leaned forward my lips crushing into his. I felt his pulse quicken as his arms locked around me tightly. I laughed into his lips as I drew back, my eyes dancing over the blush on his face. "Of course you idiot!" I smirked as he shook his head.

"That wasn't very romantic". He smirked, his fingers running through my hair. "But I know you love me so that is all that matters. I love you my Sango".

I grinned at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Love you Miroku". I said kissing his lips again. This time the electricity was so strong it nearly knocked me backward. But I had Miroku to hold me up so nothing mattered. He was mine forever, and I his. As it should be.

THE END..

SO if you don't know how it ends and haven't read the manga. Kagome eventually comes back and gets married to Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku pop out twin girls and a son and everyone lives happily ever after, blah blah blah. :)


End file.
